I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a console assembly for an automotive vehicle.
II. Description of Material Art
There are many different types of automotive vehicles having front bucket seats and a console positioned in between the two front seats. This console typically includes one or more storage areas accessible by the driver and front passenger of the vehicle for storing various items, such as credit cards, sunglasses, etc.
It is also oftentimes desirable to have a storage drawer mounted within the console that is accessible from the back seat of the automotive vehicle. Such rear drawers are movable between a closed position, in which the drawer is contained within the console, and an open position, in which the drawer extends rearwardly into the back seat area of the vehicle. This drawer is used to store any of a number of different things for easy access to the rear seat passengers of the vehicle.
In order to slidably mount the drawer to the console housing, it has been the previously known practice to use one or more bearing slides between the console housing and the drawer. These bearing slides operate in the conventional fashion and facilitate the sliding movement of the rear drawer between its closed position and its open position.
One disadvantage of these previously known consoles having rearwardly extending storage drawers, however, is that, upon full extension of the drawer to its fully open position, the drawer exhibits excessive springiness due to the limited overlapping contact of the bearing slides. Such springiness, in turn, disadvantageously results in a low quality perception by the users of the vehicle.